1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicles and in particular to a chassis for protecting electrical components.
2. Description of Related Art
Mounting assemblies for audio components in an automobile have been previously proposed. Green (U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,327) teaches a mounting assembly for automotive audio components. In particular, Green teaches a housing and a cover configured to fit over an open end of the housing. The front cover is connected to the housing by means of an interference fit, in order to reduce rattling or buzzing sounds during vehicle operation. Additionally, Green teaches a housing including panels that are made of metal. Green teaches that the panels can be joined by means such as welding, tabs or screws to form the housing.
Groos et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,870,739) teaches a housing for electrical and mechanical components of an audio, video or navigational system in a motor vehicle. Groos teaches a housing that is collapsible. The housing includes closing elements that can be turned in place in order to lock the housing. Groos also teaches side walls of the housing that can be fastened to the housing walls by means of snap joints.
Amarasekera et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,835) teaches conductive plastic compositions and methods of manufacturing these compositions. Amarasekera teaches that the conductive plastic compositions may be used for housing electronic components and automotive exterior body panel applications.
The related art fails to teach or suggest the concept of using lightweight materials, instead of metal to form an electrical component chassis. In addition, the related art lacks provisions for providing easy assembly and access and to an interior portion of a chassis using simple mechanical connections. There is a need in the art for a solution to these problems.